


Sliding doors

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: The only thing he can think about is Zelda. He thinks about those big green eyes, her beautiful thin lips, the way her red hair falls perfectly over her shoulders. On top of that, he can't get the image of her hips swaying as she enters a room out of his mind. Damn, he loves her with all his heart. And today would be the day he would show that to her.





	Sliding doors

Faustus wandered through the woods, on his way to the Spellmans. He whistled the whole way, excited to meet with Edward, and his much more interesting sister. He was planning on finally proposing to her, but he wanted to do it the traditional way. So, although he disliked him, he was on his way to ask Edward for Zelda's hand in marriage. As is tradition.

He didn't tell Edward about it just yet, though. Faustus acted like he had to show something to him, for educational purposes.

The only thing he can think about is Zelda. He thinks about those big green eyes, her beautiful thin lips, the way her red hair falls perfectly over her shoulders. On top of that, he can't get the image of her hips swaying as she enters a room out of his mind. Damn, he loves her with all his heart. And today would be the day he would show that to her.

Unnoticed for himself he already was near the Spellman’s house. Faustus went through the yard, noticing Vinegar Tom playing outside and hunting for birds. He smirked and finally approached to the porch. He knocked on the door, immediately hearing steps inside the house. After a few seconds Faustus saw the redhead showing from inside. 

“Faustus!” Zelda surprisingly exclaimed and he stepped inside, wrapping his arms around her waist. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see you.” Faustus laughs and he takes her face in his hands, giving her a kiss. “And I need to discuss something with your brother.”

As soon as he said it, Faustus saw Edward Spellman, who obviously wasn’t happy to see him in their house. 

“Aren’t you going somewhere with your sister, Zelda?” He asked with a strict displeased voice, making Faustus frowns. 

“Where are you going?” He raised his eyebrows, softly fixing her hair. As Zelda wanted to answer, Edward cut her off. 

“She needs to get some ingredients for the potions, Faustus, you don’t need to distract her. You wanted to show me something and I don’t see any other reasons for you being in this house.” He said inhospitable and Faustus pulled away from Zelda. 

“Don’t forget that I am your mentor, Edward so please… a few minutes of talking to Zelda won’t be so horrible for you.” Faustus quietly answered, squeezing his eyes at him. 

Edward rolled his eyes, going to the living room. “Hilda is ready, sister, don’t make her wait for you so long.” He said and slammed the door behind him.

Faustus chucked quietly and kissed the redhead’s forehead. “If you need to go, I will see you later.”

“Hilda can wait a little.” Zelda smiled, pulling him by the collar of his shirt and sliding her tongue into his mouth. 

He quietly moaned and pulled her away. “It’s a really important thing about what I’m going to talk with Edward. I love you.” He said, quickly kissing the tip of her nose, noticing her smile and went to the living room to Edward.

Edward was seated on one of the couches and Faustus came to sit on the opposite one. "What was it you wanted to show me, Faustus?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Faustus smirked, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, and what is that?"

Faustus suddenly felt a rush of happiness as he was about to ask the question. He cleared his throat and smiled. "I wanted to ask your permission for Zelda's hand in marriage." 

Edward stared at Faustus for a moment before he burst out into laughter. "Are you serious, Faustus? You want to marry my sister?"

Faustus kept a serious face although he felt slightly embarrassed, he wasn't going to show it. "Yes, I am being serious." 

"Of course I am not letting you marry her. You’re not the man that she need." He laughed.

"How can you know that?" Faustus asked, getting a bit upset.

"Because I am her brother. I've known her for much longer than you have and I know what's best for her. You aren't." Edward seemed to get frustrated now too, because he changed his posture from relaxing to a more alert one.

"She otherwise looks quite content with me. Trust me, I know." Faustus smirked but he kept his serious tone.

"Oh please, you are just one of her many conquests. You should know, she is one of yours too after all." Edward hissed. "You asked me for my permission so hereby, it's a no. Was there actually anything useful you wanted to show me or did you just waste my time?"

Faustus clenched his fists, he wanted to say a thousand things to his pupil but he had to restrain himself. He has to be the bigger man here, so he just stands up from the couch and walks to the hallway. "No, that was all."

Faustus hears Edward scoff behind him and it takes all his willpower to not turn around and curse him. Instead he takes a deep breath, "Anyway, I will return tomorrow." He doesn't wait for an answer and picks up the pace, walking out the front door.

Faustus heard Edward slammed the door shut behind him. He decided to head home through the forest again, but stopped in the end of Spellman’s yard, hoping to see Zelda. He was mad at Edward, that he rebuked him. Faustus felt how anger rises inside him and kicked a big stone near him with all his force. 

After waiting for an hour he sighed and wandered aimlessly into the woods to clear his mind, and perhaps to even run into Zelda.

————————————————————————

“Please, Hilda, can you walk faster?” Zelda asked annoyingly. She was so tired after being for four hours in the forest with her sister, who every minute talked to the animals, forgetting for why they came there. The redhead had a headache because of Hilda talking to every bird on their way back home, and now she stopped near little squirrel to give her some nuts. Zelda rolled her eyes, impatiently walking behind Hilda. “I am going home, and if you won’t stop it now, I’m going to leave you here.” 

Hilda definitely was not little girl, but being alone in the forest was always her fear. So she quickly jumped on her place and came to Zelda.

“Can you be kind, at least sometimes, Zelds?” She asked a bit sad that her own sister acting like this with her. 

Zelda sighed and hugged Hilda’s shoulders. “I just want to come home quicker.”

“He is waiting for you, right?” Hilda smiled, looking at her sister. They both understood whom she meant and the redhead nodded.

“I hope so.”

After some time they already were at home as Edward opened the door for them. 

“Finally. Next week I will bring the ingredients to the High Priest.” He said with a pleased smile. 

Hilda looked at her sister and winked, going to their room, as the redhead cleared her throat. 

“Where is Faustus?” Zelda asked with a little smile. 

"He went somewhere." He replied dryly. 

"Already? Why was he here?"

"That's none of your business, sister. Now get the ingredients to the storage room before they start to rot."

Zelda gave him a deadly stare before taking the ingredients and going to the basement. She almost threw them into the storage and rushed back upstairs into the kitchen to find Edward again.

She approached him, leaning on the kitchen counter and continued their earlier conversation. "Why am I not allowed to know? You two usually tell me what you're talking about."

Edward sighed and leaned back in the kitchen chair. He thought about his answer for a brief moment before speaking. "He asked me not to say anything to you and since he is my mentor after all, I won't say a thing." 

Zelda frowned and was getting somewhat upset at this point. "You said he went somewhere. Where is 'somewhere'?"

"I don't know, Zelda. That's why I said somewhere." He rolled his eyes. 

She sighed and started to go out of the kitchen. “I will talk to him tomorrow.” Zelda added, frowning.

As she went out, Edward smirked, sitting at the table, pleased his plan was working.

Zelda went upstairs and into the bathroom to take a bath. She had been with Hilda long enough and all she wanted now was to have some alone time. 

She turned on the faucet, threw a bath bomb into the bathtub and started to undress herself as the water filled the tub. When she was done, she stepped into the water, feeling the warmth of it against her cold skin which made her shiver.

Zelda sighed as she leaned back, closing her eyes. She knows Edward doesn’t like Faustus and was displeased when he found out he is dating his sister, but it was so long time ago. Her brother said she is another one night-stand for his mentor, but Faustus proved that it’s not true. Or she wanted to think like this. But now she could clearly see Faustus was hiding something from her and Edward knows it, but keeps quiet about it. 

After some time Zelda stepped out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her body and used another one to dry her hair. She could have used magic to speed it up, but she wanted that little extra time to contemplate whether or not she should ask Hilda what she thinks of all this.

Maybe she was just overthinking it all and perhaps Hilda could talk it out of her head. So with a snap of her fingers she changed into her nightgown and went to the bedroom.

Hilda was sitting on her bed reading one of her romantic novels again. Zelda rolled her eyes and went to sit on her own bed, leaning against the headboard. 

Hilda giggled every now and then and Zelda wasn't sure anymore if she should tell Hilda or not, so she was busying herself with her hands as her thoughts drifted back to Faustus and Edward. Why were they being so mysterious? Normally when Faustus had taught or shown Edward something new, Edward would show off to Zelda the minute he saw her. This time however, he didn't.

"Are you thinking about him?" Hilda giggled, pulling Zelda from her thoughts.

Zelda sighed deeply, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I am your sister, I know you too well. And whether your thoughts about him or good or bad, you always give a little smile when thinking about him." She smiled, raising her shoulders slightly.

"No I don't." Zelda shortly replied, but Hilda knew better. "It's just… I feel like Faustus and Edward are hiding something from me…"

"Why do you think that?" Hilda asked.

"They just acted so strange today. First, Faustus didn't want to tell me why he was here. Well, not specifically anyway. And later on, Edward didn't want to tell me why he was here either nor did he want to tell me where Faustus went."

"Maybe they have business with the High Priest that we are not allowed to know about. They've had that before…" Hilda suggested.

"Yes, perhaps that's it. I'm probably overthinking it anyway." Zelda sighed as she crawled under the covers of her bed.

"Just ask Faustus tomorrow, Zelds. For now, try to get some sleep." The younger sister gave a shy smile. Zelda nodded and turned her back to Hilda so she could sleep. 

All Zelda could do that night, however, was thinking about Faustus and how she would ask him tomorrow.

————————————————————————

In the morning Faustus barely opened his eyes. Until the witching hour he walked in the forest, feeling sadness covering him. He was thinking about Zelda again, that he should not have asked Edward about it, cause he always knew he doesn’t like him as Zelda’s boyfriend, even after all the years he has been with her. 

Immersed in his thoughts, he didn’t notice how he got home. Faustus thought he won’t sleep this night, but as soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep. 

And now he quickly got dressed to go to the Spellman’s house again, to propose to Zelda, or at least just talk to her. Faustus decided not to waste his time, so he just teleported near their house. 

He didn’t know Edward looked at him with a wicked smirk from his window when he appeared there, so Faustus vigorously went to the porch. As he approached to the door and knocked, he almost immediately saw Edward Spellman’s face. 

“Faustus? What a surprise.” Edward made really surprised face, rising his eyebrows. 

“I said that I will return, and now I want to talk with Zelda.” Faustus made a step inside without inviting, but next Edward’s words made him to stop. 

“I fear you won’t do it for some time.”

“And why is that?” Faustus frowned, turning himself to Edward again. “If you decided that I can’t marry her, it doesn’t mean I can't talk to her. I have something to say, because I don’t think you said to her about what we talked yesterday?”

“Here’s where you're wrong, Faustus.” Edward simply answered, noticing Faustus’ eyes becomes wider.

He cleared his throat, feeling his heart beating quicker. “What do you mean?” 

“Yesterday when you went, my sister wanted to know about what we talked.” Edward said with a little smile, leaning on the door frame. “And as a brother who loves her, I said that you wanted to propose her.” 

"You're lying." Faustus said, narrowing his eyes.

"I am most certainly not. You know what she did? She laughed at it, Blackwood. She doesn't want you, you are just one of her many toys." Edward smirked. Faustus was ready to punch him, but once again he tried to keep calm.

"I want to see her." Faustus commanded. He still didn't believe a word he said, he would only believe it if Zelda said it to him herself.

"She isn't here." Edward answered shortly. Faustus didn't answer but instead turned around and almost ran up the stairs, into Zelda's bedroom.

He sharply opened the door, hoping to see Zelda there, but saw only her perfectly made bed. 

“Where is she?” Faustus asked almost desperately, looking at Edward. 

“Maybe you can try to find her in the wardrobe?” Edward answered with a mocked smirk on his face. 

Faustus opened the wardrobe near Zelda’s bed, seeing it empty, just some of Hilda’s dresses were there that didn’t fit in hers. 

“Where is Zelda?!” He asked again, feeling a huge desire to curse Edward right now. 

“Didn’t you understand what I said downstairs? She said that she does not need you and went.” Edward said still with a little smirk.

“Where? Where did she go?!” Faustus almost screamed in his face.

“She and one her good friends went to the Europe. I prefer to think it’s a romantic trip, because actually I like him as my sister’s boyfriend.” Edward said in indifferent tone, as Faustus felt his heart almost stopped beating for some time. “I said yesterday, Faustus, you’re just a conquest to her.” He added feeling triumph inside him.

This time Faustus couldn’t hold himself. In one moment he approached to Edward, hitting his face with all his force. Edward didn’t expect it and fell on the ground, feeling blood on his face. Faustus felt a little relieved after hitting Edward, but he still wasn't any closer to seeing Zelda.

"Where did she go?" He asked in anger.

Edward stood up and rubbed his hand over the place where Faustus had hit him. He waited a moment before he answered and gave another wicked grin. "I said it was a romantic trip, right? Well what better place for romance than Paris? It is the city of love after all."

Faustus gave one last glare at Edward before he teleported away. Edward didn't know where to and he didn't much care.

———————————————————————

Zelda was busy sorting the ingredients into the storage. Yesterday she just threw them in there, but Edward had demanded she put it back in place. And of course she listened to her brother dearest, what else could she do.

While she was working on it, she heard voices upstairs. She tried to listen in but they were talking too quietly for her to hear it. She could make out one voice, that of her brother when he opened the door. The other one she couldn't hear well enough. 

Zelda shifted her focus back on sorting the ingredients. She wondered why the High Priest needed them, because she didn't recognise any potion that need all of them. 

Suddenly she heard a loud thud coming for the second floor, she guessed. She quickly put the ingredients down and rushed upstairs. She wasn't sure where the sound came from. "Edward?" She yelled.

"I'm here, Zee." She heard coming from her room. She frowned and went upstairs.

Her brother stepped out of her bedroom, rubbing his cheek. Zelda's eyes widened a bit. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, I tripped and fell." He said bluntly.

"On your cheek? I don't believe that." She had a questioned look and walked past him into the bedroom. She looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she saw her closet. "Where in Satan's name are all my clothes?" 

Edward sighed and followed her. "I wanted to clean them for you, as I grabbed them I fell to the ground."

"Why did you suddenly decide to clean my clothes?" Her voice had a hint of anger and frustration in it.

"I felt bad about yesterday and about this morning, so I thought I do something nice for you." 

Zelda was really confused now, but she wasn't in the mood to ask any further. "Be sure to put them back where you got them from." She shrugged and went back into the basement.

———————————————————————

Faustus teleported back home, into the Blackwood mansion. He grabbed a nearby vase and threw it against the wall with brute force. The sound of it resonated through the whole house. He stood there for a moment, staring at the broken vase which was now on the floor. 

After a little while he walked into the livingroom to get a drink. Faustus grabbed a glass and poured the whiskey into it. He drank the glass in one go and slammed it back down onto the table, almost shattering it in his hand.

He started to think about what Edward said and he didn't want to believe a word he said. Zelda would never do that to him, Edward must be lying for sure. He would search for her tomorrow at the academy, out of sight from Edward. That bastard would not be interfering with them anymore.

The next morning Faustus went straight to the academy to look for Zelda. He avoided Edward as much as possible, although it was hard since Faustus was his mentor. 

Once there, he couldn't find Zelda anywhere. He first went to the High Priest's office, her family had business with him after all. When he couldn't find her there, he searched the academy multiple times throughout the day, but there was no sign of her.

He did the same for the next few days, he went to the academy, to her favorite local spots, he even went back to the Spellman house despite being angry at Edward, he didn't dare to knock on the door so he just walked around it trying to catch a glimpse of her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Perhaps she really had gone to Paris with that friend of hers after all. 

————————————————————————

For all these days, Zelda felt herself very tired tired, sitting at the basement with Edward and making potions. She wasn’t a teacher at the Academy like Edward or Faustus, but she knew the High Priest saw big potential in her since she was a student. So now Zelda helped Edward in his work, or sometimes even the High Priest’s orders. 

She wanted to see Faustus these days so badly, but she was working, walking from the basement only to eat and at night to her bedroom. She hoped that Faustus would at least come to visit her like he usually did, but he didn’t and that made her a bit sad. 

On Friday she and Edward almost finished all work, so she was going to go at the Friday party in Dorian’s club and expected to see Faustus there. Zelda smiled thinking about it; they both always had fun dancing, drinking cocktails, then going to Faustus’ home and laying on his bed that sometimes finished something more than just laying and after it she could be with bruises on her neck that usually makes Edward to roll his eyes. 

Zelda knew that Edward wasn’t a big fan of those parties, but this time he said he’s going to go with her. It was strange, but these days he was more closer to her that sometimes was annoying to her. So in the evening she changed her nightgown on a red dress with a beautiful neckline. She went down the stairs to meet Edward and they both teleported there. 

Zelda immediately saw a lot of faces, a lot of people were already drunk, but she was trying to find just one person. After an hour of trying to find him, she started to think Faustus won’t come here and decided to go to the Blackwood’s mansion. She almost finished her cocktail, still looking for him through the crowd with her green eyes, and suddenly saw her brother near.

“Edward!” She called him, jumping off from the chair and quickly coming to him.

“Zelda?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. “Can I help you?” 

“I’m trying to find Faustus… Have you seen him?” Zelda asked, hoping he knows. 

“Uhm… let me think… Wait, yes! I think I saw him some time ago, he went upstairs to the room.” Edward said with a smile, then looked at her cocktail. “Can I taste?” He added.

Zelda just nodded, giving him a glass. He took a little sip of it, taking all the time in the world. He saw her looking around in the big hall, still trying to find Faustus here. He resisted an eye roll and suddenly drank the whole cocktail.

"What the fuck, Edward?" She said as she saw him chug the whole glass. 

"I will get you a new one." He lead her to the bar and waved at Dorian. "Hey! Give my little sister as many drinks as she wants, my treat." Dorian nodded and started to make another cocktail, which he remembered Zelda had ordered.

"Got to go now, bye Zelds." He quickly said and he practically ran up the stairs. Zelda wanted to answer but didn't have the time for it. 

"Please hurry up a bit, Dorian." She said in a slightly annoyed tone, but she still wanted to sound nice as well so to not upset him.

"Of course, Zelda." He answered politely and he had her drink finished within mere seconds. He handed it over to her with a smile, she nodded and quickly went up the stairs to look for Faustus.

The hallways were almost empty, since everyone was at the party. There were a few people here and there, but none of them were Faustus and Zelda was starting to get a bit worried now. Where the Heaven was Faustus?

She remembered Edward saying Faustus was in one of the rooms most likely, so she tried a few of the doors, but none opened. Until she came to one of the last doors in the hallway. She was about to open the door, but stopped as she heard noises coming from inside. 

She hesitated for a moment, but stepped inside anyway. She wished she hadn't though, because what she before her made her almost break down completely. 

Faustus was sitting on a desk without his shirt, with some random naked slut on top of him, kissing like their lifes depended on it, as she started to undo his pants, squirming on him.

"Faustus…" Zelda managed to get out. 

Faustus pulled himself away from the girl's lips and smirked at her. "Yes, dearest?" He asked.

That smirk was all it took for Zelda to lose her temper. She gripped the cocktail glass a little tighter and threw it with all her power towards Faustus. He managed to dodge it just in time and Zelda ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

What Zelda didn't know however, was that everything is not what it seems.

Faustus gave the girl a wicked grin. "Thank you, dear. Here's the 100 dollars I promised you." He handed over the money and the girl gave him a smile, although she also looked somewhat lost.

Faustus stood up and with the snap of his finger, he changed back into his own appearance, that of Edward. "Luckily the glamour worked." He smirked.

"Indeed, but why was this whole scene necessary?" The girl asked in confusion.

"My sister needed to be taught a lesson and so does my mentor." Edward simply replied and left the room.

That same friday morning, Faustus had enough of searching and waiting for her in Greendale. Instead he packed some of his belongings and teleported himself to Paris to look for her there, going to search in every street until he will find her.

————————————————————————

Zelda felt her legs were barely able to hold her and teleported herself at the Spellman’s kitchen, but she doesn’t notice the tears rising in her eyes. She choked on air, a sob escaped her mouth. She leaned against the wall, slowly gliding down until she hit the floor. Zelda pulled her legs to her chest and hid her face in her hands, as her body trembled with her crying. The redhead was utterly broken inside, her heart felt like a million sharp pieces in her chest. 

Zelda couldn’t resist and screamed as loud as possible, but even that didn’t bring her a little bit of relieve. She heard some noises upstairs and felt that she was not in the mood to see anyone.

“Zelds?” She heard her sister’s voice from the stairs. “Zelda what’s wrong…” Hilda started, entering the kitchen. 

Zelda felt herself so weak, but also so mad, so she quickly stood up from the floor, took a glass from the table and threw it into the wall with all her force, screaming again. Hilda shuddered, but quickly came closer to Zelda, hugging her shoulders. 

“Please talk to me…” She said, but Zelda turned herself, looking at her sister with pain and madness in her eyes, as tears still flew down her cheeks. Suddenly Hilda noticed windows at the kitchen started to tremble and she sighed, knowing how powerful Zelda was. She wanted to hug her, but the redhead sharply pulled her arms away. 

“I don’t need any of your stupid care!” She screamed, running upstairs into their room. Hilda took a deep breath, feeling those words hurt her a little and muttered a spell to clean the floor, as Zelda fell down on the bed in their room, making the pillow wet with her tears.

After few hours Hilda thought Zelda had fallen asleep and covered her body with a warm blanket, softly fixing her hair. But Zelda was still awake, barely resisting to let out a sob. She heard Hilda’s snore when she fell asleep a bit later, but that was not the reason why she couldn’t sleep. She felt herself empty and lost like never before. 

The next morning Hilda didn’t wake up her, thinking she was still sleeping. Zelda would love for all this to just be a bad dream, but she knew that it is not. She didn’t come down to the family breakfast that day. She just laid on her bed, feeling tears running down her cheeks again.


End file.
